


Never Assume

by mydeira



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had never crossed Alex's mind. Well, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Assume

If you’d asked her this morning what type of lover she thought Ray Carling would be, Alex would have replied that the thought had never crossed her mind. Except that one time. And after—

“Christ, Ray, I can’t…” She grabbed at his surprisingly thick mass of curls—not concealing hair loss after all—and tugged. Whether it was to drag him up or drive him on, she honestly didn’t know at this point.

His only response was to suck harder on her clit, inching her closer to losing control.

If she _had_ thought about it, she’d have said that Ray would be selfish, quick, and not very well endowed. Why else would he be a braggart and a misogynist? She should have known better to assume, what between her training and—

“Fuck.” It came out so damned needy. And she’d swear the bastard grinned before prizing her legs further apart and shoving her over the edge into utter, blissful oblivion.

Breathless and boneless Alex lay there, dimly aware of Ray working his way back up her body, the softness of his lips alternating with the slight coarse brush of his mustache.

Finally she forced her eyes open and promptly glared at him.

“What?” He looked too pleased to be offended.

“You. Holding out on me.”

Ray smirked. “Couldn’t make it easy on you, Drake, now, could I?”

She only had one answer for that. Catching him behind his neck, she hauled him down into a firm, punishing kiss, relishing the taste of herself mixed with the whiskey they’d been drinking earlier. A heartbeat later, she had him pinned to the mattress.

“Ready for round two?” she asked sweetly.

His fingers gripped promisingly at her hips. “Been ready since the day you arrived.”

A girl really couldn’t say no to that.


End file.
